Just Bella
by nikelifern
Summary: Marie Dwyer is Hollywood's "It Girl". When a scandal rocks her world, she decides to return to her home and reconnect with the life and father she left behind as Bella Swan. When she falls in love with a local green-eyed boy and realizes Forks isn't that bad, she is forced to make a choice. Can she go back to being Marie the "it girl" or will she be content as just...Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters. I own _Just…Bella_, and that's pretty much it. **

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic. I'm just testing the waters with something that just popped in my head. I hope you enjoy anything I post. Feel free to leave any comments or reviews! **

**Chapter 1**

This has to be the equivalent of Hell. No, seriously. If I get rejected from the pearly gates, I can assure you that my own personal Hell would include flashing lights, swarms of people, and everyone screaming at me. It sounds like a horror movie, but no, this isn't a scene of a murder mystery; it's what my life has been resorted to after 5 years of being in the spotlight.

There it is again.

"Marie! Marie! Look over here!" I don't understand why they feel the need to scream? I'm literally standing right next to them and they should know by now that yelling at me is not going to get my attention. Being in the center of a giant mob of photographers is terrifying. Not being able to see where I'm going, not being able to hear anything but shouting, not being able to feel anything but the strong hold of my bodyguard as he leads me through the massive throngs of people. There is no getting used to this.

_Just breathe Bella. Just ignore them, you're almost past them, just a little bit more…_

I just have to always stay focused; that's rule number one. Rule number two: never let them get to you. They're just trying to make a quick buck off of my misery; trying to provoke me into giving them a shot.

Thankfully I remembered to grab my wayfarers and my headphones on the way out, the onslaught of flashing lights always gives me migraines.

I know what everyone thinks, "poor little Marie Dwyer, she's a celebrity, she asked for this." But alas, no, I didn't. Sure, I enjoy some aspects of being an A-list actress in my early 20s: no lines, no waits, free stuff, but I never set out to be Marie super-celebrity. Before starring in _Midnight Sun, _I was Bella Swan, the typical high school student who lived with her mother. I had no aspirations to be an actress; I wanted to own my own bakery. It was my mother who saw potential in my ability to get whatever I wanted by batting my eyelashes and moved me out to L.A and Marie was born. The rest, as they say, is history.

Don't get me wrong; I like what I do. I don't want to appear ungrateful for the opportunities my career has provided me, I'm just sick of all the pretending and the lying. I'm tired of being Hollywood Marie because to me, I've always tried to be… just Bella.

Somewhere along the way I started to lose her.

Now, even as I'm just walking from the café down the street back to my apartment, I can't be "just Bella." I have to play a part. To the gossipmongers, a young actress couldn't possible leave her home for something as mundane as coffee, surely she would send her "people" for that. So instead they'll make up some rumor about how I'm on the way to "rendezvous with my secret lover". The rags will sell like all-you-can-eat hotcakes at the local IHop.

I don't even have "people". There is no entourage following me around every hour of the day. You know how boring their lives would be? I have an agent and a publicist that were provided to me by the studio while filming _Midnight Sun._ But after three films together they're more than employees, they've become family. They never hesitate to call me on my bullshit. It's refreshing; I have no desire to be surrounded by "Yes men". I have no need for a personal chef, I prefer Chipotle than a gourmet meal and a personal trainer would seriously cut into my television time.

When I finally get past the nagging paparazzi and into my home I kick back on my couch and attempt to calm my nerves. I can feel the tension leave my shoulders as I attempt to distract myself from the chaos that ensued from a quick coffee run. It's all for naught when seconds later, two strong hands are on my shoulders massaging away. I internally cringe, praying I'm mistaken about whose body is attached to the masculine hands that are steadily becoming more and more sensual as they continue their trek across my back. The baby-soft hands are attempting to ease my discomfort but are only aiding in providing more.

"I told you not to go." The deep tenor of the voice that goes along with the lingering hands is easily recognizable. Unfortunately I can't ignore him any longer and his patronizing tone isn't helping my irritation. I don't need to be lectured, especially not from him.

I quickly stand from the couch, moving away from his expert hands. "Well I told _you_ that I needed to get out. That I needed the space. You were supposed to use it as a diversion Jake. You weren't supposed to be waiting here for me. Now how are you going to leave without being seen? Because I most definitely am not going back into that mess again." It is _so_ like him to do the exact opposite of what I ask of him.

Jacob Black, my pretend boyfriend who thinks he's my real boyfriend because I get lonely and sometimes use him for his body, is one of the few who rivals my popularity in Hollywood. The studio thought it'd be great for our images if it appeared as if we were a couple in our "real life" as well as on the screen. At first I agreed because I was new to L.A. and thought maybe we'd actually hit it off. It didn't hurt that Jake is all golden and gorgeous; his chocolatey brown hair is constantly in a state of perfection; the tight white v-necks he is constantly wearing emphasize his muscles leaving very little to the imagination; and don't even get me started on those dark brown eyes that have more than one of their own fan sites.

Unfortunately his looks weren't enough to allow me to ignore the ignorant and vitriolic comments that regularly left his mouth. After one date I realized our arrangement wasn't going to work; he was too self-centered, too clean-cut, too... brainless. The day after our disaster of a first date I went to the head of the studio, Vic, and begged to get out of the arrangement, but no dice. No fake relationship meant no part in the rest of the _Day-to-Night_ trilogy. So here I am 3 years later, still stuck as the studio's puppet and still trying to politely kick him out of my apartment.

Jake just smirks, he thinks this is me playing hard-to-get. He is too vain to believe that I actually don't want him, in my life or in my apartment. "But I didn't want to leave yet. I thought we could have a repeat performance of last night."

And now I'm back to kicking myself in the ass. Last night was a new low for me. I had gotten into a fight with my best friend, Rosalie, after telling her I could no longer be in her wedding because of "scheduling conflicts." It is just another way I've let down those closest to me. Needless to say the disagreement ended with me in a bar drinking away my sorrows and having no one answer the phone except Jake when I needed a ride home. One thing led to another and I now have another night I can add to the long list of mistakes I've made concerning my "relationship" with him.

"Jake, there will be no 'repeat performance.' It was a drunken mistake and I took advantage of you because I was lonely. We're not _really _together. Nothing has changed."

He reaches for me, hoping that his touch will get me to reconsider. I expertly maneuver around his fingertips. When he realizes I'm trying to get away from him he turns on the pout. It involves his suckable bottom lip and turning up the smolder on the bottomless pools that are his eyes. "You always say that."

"That's because I mean it. Have you noticed that I'm always drunk when I sleep with you? There's a correlation there."

Unfortunately for me when I drink I lose my inhibitions. I become a little "loosey goosey." I like sex, and Jake is always there and _always_ willing. Thankfully only four more months until the premiere of the last film and I'll be done with this entire fake relationship.

Completely over the situation, I return to my spot on the couch. He doesn't miss the opportunity to put his hands back on me, rubbing my shoulders a littler harder while whispering in my ear. His breath feels hot and sticky against my neck, sending shivers down my spine, but not the good kind. "Marie. You know you want me. We're so good together, that's why they picked us."

I get up and away from the couch, away from his hands that last night made me feel wanted, but today makes me feel gross. "They picked us because we're good actors and easy to sell. We sell tickets because we're both pretty not because they actually think we 'mesh' well together."

"So you think I'm pretty?" Of course that would be the only thing he picks up from this entire conversation.

"Oh Lord. Please just leave my apartment. I'll think about it." No, I honestly wouldn't, but he didn't need to know that, just anything to get him to leave.

It's not hard to see the way his entire face lights up. He looks like a kid on Christmas, I almost feel bad. "Really? Okay, I'll go. You'll see Marie, you'll fall in love with me, just like everyone else." And there it is, the vanity. And there goes my sympathy.

He goes to look out the window to make sure there are only a few photographers and not an entire swarm of them. The studio wants him to be seen outside of my apartment, they just don't want him killed by the fighting photogs trying to take a picture of his walk-of-shame. Truthfully, I could care less if he gets harassed a bit; he should have left when I told him to the first time.

When he sees the coast is semi-clear, he walks over to the door but not before trying to stick his tongue down my throat then shoots me a wink that promises many disgusting things. I try my best not to vomit inside my mouth. It is one thing to kiss for the camera, its acting. But in the privacy of my own home it only stands to make me sick and remind me of all the mistakes I've made regarding him. _Breathe Bella. Only four more months and you're free._

When the door closes behind him I feel as if I can finally relax. The peace and quite does wonders for my state of mind. I decide to call Rosalie and apologize. When she doesn't answer I leave a voicemail begging for her to understand. I can't believe I have to miss my best friend's wedding. I'm the maid of honor but when I agreed I had no idea that her wedding was the same weekend I have to be onset for my next role. After attempting to call her three more times and still no answer I call my mother.

She picks up after the fourth ring. "Hello Marie. Are you ready for your meeting?" Of course there is no "hello daughter, how are you?" It is always straight to business with her. I can't remember the last time she allowed me to call her "mom" in public.

In Hollywood it's all about the image and how you sell yourself. Renee Dwyer is trying to sell herself as ten years younger than her 45 in hopes that she'll snag herself a younger man. She was my manager up until the studio took over, now she just mooches off my career and money, hence her concern about my meeting. God-forbid the money stops flowing in.

"Mom, the meeting isn't until 2 o'clock. It's only 9:30. I'll be ready."

"You better be. This part is extremely important." I'm sure it is mom, but important to whom? "You need to stay on top of your career. You don't want to disappear out of the spotlight now do you?"

Actually, I kind of did, obviously not entirely, only for a little while. But she didn't need to know this. Just like she didn't need to know the meeting I had today was for the lead in a small Indie flick instead of the major studio production I might have led her to believe it was.

I guess now would be the time to tell her. "Well, actually mother, I thought I'd take some time off…" Silence. With my mother I'd prefer yelling. Yelling I can handle. Silence is deadly.

"Hello? ...It's just I can't miss Rosalie's wedding."Still only silence. "Mom?"

A long sigh is all I hear. It clear she is disappointed in me. "Don't even think about it Marie. You're going for that part. It's guaranteed fame and money. Do you want to be poor again? Do you want me to end up on the streets?" She was the queen of giving guilt-trips and hyperbolizing.

We were hardly poor or living on the streets. Before I became an actress we lived in a modest sized home paid for by her second husband, Phil and she was a teacher at the local elementary school. We were hardly destitute.

The nagging and guilt she doesn't hesitate to saddle me with are the only reasons I haven't given up the whole Jake ordeal or taken a break in almost 3 years.

My mom wasn't always so money hungry. It wasn't until after my first role that she stopped being a mother and become more concerned with fame. She cared more about money and celebrity instead of her daughter's well-being. I know she can be hard to take but that doesn't mean I can just abandon her either.

"No mother. I don't want you to be poor. I'll get ready for the meeting now. Talk to you later." I quickly hang up the phone before she can begin another lecture.

Sometimes I really do miss the mom who made me pancakes every morning in grade school or took me to the park every Sunday. My mom was all I had. Sometimes I think my dad would have understood how I'm feeling but I haven't seen or talked to him in years. My mother would never approve of it. To her, he was a loser, someone not worthy of our time. As a little girl he was my hero.

Still hung-over from the night before and now thoroughly frustrated with the people in my life, I decide to get a few more hours of sleep before I truly have to face the day. It's just a few hours of reprieve from the never-ending gig that has become my life.

I really should win an Oscar for this shit.


	2. Chapter 2- Nudey Bits and Fist Fights

**A/N: Thanks to the few of you who are reading. I'll try to keep up with the story on the regular :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own _Twilight_. But I do claim _Just Bella._**

**Chapter 2**

Who ever thought it was a good idea to allow people to set popular music as their ringtones should be in jail.

I mean, sure when Rosalie suggested we make Spice Girl's _Wannabe_ as my ringtone, I thought it'd be funny. And sure, I've laughed about it. But right now, that aggravating song is making me want to rip off my ears and then throw my phone out the window and down the seven floors until it smashes into little tiny pieces on the busy L.A. street that runs outside my apartment complex.

Choosing to ignore the incessant ringing, I forgo answering it and instead turn over on my comfortable couch and attempt to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, not even two minutes later its back to ringing. Knowing that whoever it is isn't going to stop until they speak to me, I groggily answer my cell phone, anything to stop the noise. "Hello?"

"Marie?"

"You rang...? Who is this?"

"Marie, do NOT look online or turn on the television."

I immediately recognize the frantic voice as being Rosalie's. She sounds worried and… winded?

"Rose, Are you running?"

"Marie! Did you hear me? Don't do it. I'm on my way over."

"Fine, Fine. What's going on? Is this about me missing your wedding?" She's still mad. She's probably coming over here to kick my ass and to make me sit through another lecture about what being a good friend means. And honestly, there is no better judge than Rosalie.

Ever since I moved to L.A. she's been there for me any time I needed her. I've let her down so many times, putting her second to my career, I'm surprised she's even willing to see me at the moment. "I'm so sorry Rose. I'm going to find a way to be there I promise. I'll pass on the movie. I'll explain it to mom, she'll get over it."

There is a few seconds of silence before she says, "No, I've already accepted your apology about that. I just freaked out. You're my best friend. I couldn't imagine you not being there on my big day."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank God, I don't know what I'd do without her. "Listen Marie, I'll explain everything in five minutes when I get to your apartment. Promise me that you will not take a step outside your door."

"I promise, I promise. Sheesh." Rose could be so bossy sometimes.

"I'm serious Marie. 5 minutes." She abruptly hangs up her cell and I'm left with the dial tone blaring in my ear, which only reminds me of my hangover from hell.

Curious as to why she wouldn't want me to leave my home I start making my way over to the window. When I peer out from behind the curtains I am completely floored.

There has to be at least 40 photographers outside my apartment building. I couldn't leave if I wanted to; I'd be accosted in seconds. I stand frozen in my spot, scared and confused. I can't think of what might've happened or what I could have done between this morning and now. But I know they're either here for me, or the only other semi-famous person in the building, a washed-up musician who peaked in the 80s.

I know, my options aren't that great.

Seconds later, Spice Girls is back to blaring through my apartment, jogging me out of my catatonic state. When I finally locate my phone I see Jake's name and picture flashing across the screen.

Without thinking I answer, just hoping to get rid of him until I can figure out whatever is going on. "Look Jake, I can't talk right now. I'm kind of in the middle of something…" He doesn't hear me because at the same time he's screaming "Marie! I can explain." He sounds nervous... guilty.

It's like a lightbulb goes off in my head; this whole situation is his fault. "What's going on? What did you do?" He probably did something and the paps think he's hiding out in his "girlfriend's" apartment. I can deal with that. They'll realize he's not here after an hour or two and leave as quickly as they came, moving on to their next hunt in search of their prey.

The silence lasted about a minute before he answers me, as if he couldn't comprehend what I was saying. "You mean you haven't gone online yet? Good, that's good. It's no big deal."

He sounds relieved.

It's obvious he's just attempting to placate me, that what is going on is most certainly a "big deal". Why else would he and Rose both have sounded so panicked when I answered the phone?

"Jake. What's. Going. On?"

He doesn't get to answer before my phone is snatched away from my ear and in Rosalie's hand. I was so preoccupied with my phone call and the photographers outside I hadn't even noticed she'd arrived. And She's pissed. I have never heard that many consecutive curse words leave a person's mouth.

With a final "asshole" screamed into the receiver she hangs up and turns to face me.

Shocked I just stare at her for close to two minutes. I'm taken aback by my best friend who turned into my personal super-hero right before my eyes. I know Rose will give me answers so I slowly ask, "Rose…what's happened?" In hopes she won't direct her ire towards me.

She looks down, playing with her hands. She just went from ferocious to nervous in point 5 seconds flat. "Well, you see. There are pictures that have been released."

"Okay... pictures. What _kind_ of pictures?" Before she ever answers, I know there are few types of "pictures" that would cause this sort of reaction. There are the "Marie and her new love pictures" the "Marie doing something she shouldn't be doing pictures" and then there's the third kind, the worse kind.

Her response only verifies that of the three, its the latter. "Marie, they're of you. Naked."

She has her arms out ready, as if she's prepared to catch me, afraid that I might pass out. Which, honestly, at the moment I might. I'm at a loss for words. I don't understand how this has happened. I'm a smart girl. I'm not stupid enough to send naked pictures of myself that would be easily recognizable.

Rose takes pity on my baffled state. "Apparently they were on Jake's phone, and that asshole friend of his, Paul's. That's who leaked them. But don't worry we'll take care of it, it's pretty obvious you're not completely coherent in them. You look like you're completely oblivious that they were being taken."

Slowly I start to come-to and digest what she's saying. There are pictures of me; private pictures of me. I'm online…and I'm naked. Every "bit" of me is online. My goodies, "the pointer sisters", it's all online for every underage pervert to gawk at. How could I let this happen? When did this happen?

"Rosalie, let me see them…"

"I don't know Marie…maybe you shouldn't. You're pretty upset."

"Let. Me. See. Them." The shocked part of me is wearing off, now I'm just pissed.

She watches me as she slowly makes a move toward the laptop sitting on my coffee table. After a few seconds of typing she turns the screen to face me. Before I look at the pictures, I study Rose's face. Her sadness and disappointment is easily seen but her anger is the most dominant feature marring her otherwise perfect features. Her conflicting emotions only stand to put mine on high alert, I have no idea what to expect.

When I finally lower my eyes to the screen, I'm stunned by what I see.

There's no mistaking that it's me lying there on the bed. The clothes I was wearing last night that were torn off in the heat of the moment are strewn across the sheets beside me. My eyes are closed but it's hard to tell if I'm sleeping or just so trashed that I'm incapable of keeping them open. I have a "freshly fucked" look to my face while my chocolatey brown hair is fanned out across the pillows. There is nothing missing from the pictures. My boobs, my "hoo-ha", the small heart-shaped birthmark on the top of my ass, it's all there on display. I know it's vain of me to worry about, but every single one of my imperfections are in full view for the world to see.

In the corner of the shot there is what appears to be a person's thumb. It's obviously a man's. Based off of what I can recall from last night I know who's hand it belongs to.

Without a second thought I grab my phone and quickly dial his number.

"Hey this is Jake. Leave one." Of course he's not answering. He's always been a coward.

Unfortunately for him I'm not above leaving nasty messages on a person's voicemail.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! Were you trying to get back at me because I didn't want to be in a real relationship with you? Now you've only screwed yourself over even more. The whole deal is off. This is a new low, even for you Jake."

I hang up and search the room for Rose's reassuring face. I know a vehemently left voicemail isn't going to do anything to fix this but hopefully she has an idea because I'm all out of them. I spot her sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. I run to her and collapse at her feet, sobbing into her knees.

"I don't know wh-what to d-d-do.

Rose rakes her fingers through my long wavy brown hair in order to calm my hysterics. "Shh, it'll be alright hun. You'll see. But you need to calm down before you make yourself sick. You shouldn't be crying you should be plotting." This is why she's my best friend.

I take a few deep breaths and dry my eyes. That asshole isn't worth my tears. When I feel somewhat composed I know it's time to get down to business and hatch some sort of plan.

"I don't even know how this happened. I know I was drunk last night and then I called Jake. But that's all I remember. I was so out of it. And now all this, and I have to go to a meeting in an hour… What am I supposed to do?" I look up to her face, the tears reappearing, blurring my vision. She didn't look as angry instead she looked…resigned.

"Marie, I'm sorry honey but there isn't anything you really can do. They're online, once something is out there through that medium; it's permanently out there. You need to contact your publicist and your agent. Talk to them; tell them what happened. But first things first, shower and get dressed. You'll feel human again instead of this blubbering mess of an alien that has inhabited my feisty best friend's body. Then we'll worry about your meeting."

After a quick shower and change, I enter the living room to find that Rose is no longer alone. The people most important to me these days are stationed around the room. My agent, Garrett, publicist, Charlotte, and the culprit himself all stare at me as I enter the room with matching looks of pity.

Without thinking I lunge for Jake, hoping to cause as much physical damage as I can in the amount of time it takes for someone to pull me off his pretty little face.

"You ASSHOLE. You've ruined me!" Garrett catches my fist right before it makes contact with the side of his face. He throws me over his shoulder with ease before hauling me to a chair strategically placed in the center of the room.

Jake takes my present "incarceration" as a chance to defend his actions. "Marie, it wasn't me! Yes I took the picture, but only for my own viewing pleasure. I didn't think you'd mind since I'd seen it all before. After leaving here this morning I went to Paul's house and he went through my phone. He must've sent them to himself. I didn't know until they were already online. I swear!"

He's kidding himself if he thinks that just because he didn't leak those photos that he is completely off the hook. "Jake, I don't care that you weren't the one to leak those photos. The fact that you took them of me while I was SLEEPING is a problem in itself. I feel violated and I'm still extremely pissed off at you. If Garrett wasn't holding me down right now I'd knock your teeth so far down your throat you'd be talking out of your ass. And I wouldn't feel the least bit guilty."

His pouty bottom lip automatically juts out and for once i don't want to nibble at it. I want to tear it off. He looks down at his feet before saying, "I'm sorry, I guess I deserve that."

I don't need to worry about this. I realize he's not worth my time. I make my way over to the door and open it wide, "Jake…I think you should leave."

A small feminine cough distracts me from the task at hand. "Actually, he needs to stay. He's part of this mess too and needs to be clued into what's going on." I turn to give Charlotte the death stare as I concede and slam my door shut. I know she's only acting in my best interest but right now I just want to throttle her.

"Okay, here's what is going to go down. Marie, I'm releasing a statement that say's you're sorry, that it's a personal matter, and would appreciate some privacy at this time while we attempt to figure out how the pictures were taken. Meanwhile we're working on getting all sites that have posted your pictures to take them down. Sadly that is about all we can do for now."

I couldn't believe what she was saying… I couldn't accept that we would have to just sit back and relax like nothing happened. I was seeing red.

"All we can do? That's ALL WE CAN DO? There are NAKED pictures of me online for the world to see and we're just, what, going to sit here and ignore them? What about my meeting? What about my career?"

"Don't worry Marie, it'll all blow over and we'll get back to you and me." I looked at Jake as if he had grown a second head. Honestly if he didn't back off I was about to rip off the only one he had, not that it was doing him much good in the way of smarts obviously.

"Are you KIDDING ME? Get out. Get out right now." I shooed him out the door screaming obscenities as he went; throwing anything at him that i could get my hands on and purposefully only missing his face by a matter of centimeters - five years of softball finally paid off. In the hallway he tried to get one last word in before I slammed the door in his face.

With that taken care of I look to Garrett, "Now, what about my meeting?"

"Well…the studio hasn't canceled it, so that's good. We'll get you there. We'll use the back entrance in the garage to leave. We should be okay. There are two security guards at the entrance waiting for us now so lets get this over with."

I know Garrett was trying to be reassuring, but at that moment a sense of dread filled my system. As I climbed into the backseat of the black SUV, I knew something was about to go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3- Rock Bottom and Realizations

**AN: I'm sorry this took a little bit longer, the holidays have been slowing me down. I want to say thank you to everyone that is reading considering this is my first attempt at writing something since I graduated; I'm actually trying to put my English degree to use. Reviews would be appreciated, any feedback would help. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it's characters... **

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Marie, but at the present time I think we're going to go in a different direction. We're just looking for something different for the part of Catherine."

_Devastation. _I've never felt this before. _Rejection. _That I've felt, but I had forgotten what it was like...and I'm not feeling it.

This meeting couldn't have gone more wrong if I had purposely tried to sabotage it. Their response to my practically begging for the part only confirmed my worst fears; my career was hanging in the balance all because of Jacob's stupidity, and his stupid horny penis. It was ultimately his fault, taking naked pictures of me for his own sick pleasure. Asshole.

"Mr. Volturi, I don't understand."

I'm facing rejection for the part I had been yearning to play since I started acting. Now the movie I had fought for, the movie I pushed so hard to get made is going to have a different woman as its lead.

All the important people at the studio sat around the long oval table with disappointed emotions painted across their faces. I knew what this was about but I refused to believe that these people could assume that I leaked those pictures. That I even took them in the first place would be an absurd thought.

But as I looked back into their faces I knew that nothing I could say would convince them, even if they believed me to be innocent. They didn't know me, they had no reason to believe that I would never do something like this. To them I was just another actress looking for attention. They didn't understand that I didn't want it.

If they were going to kick me off this movie they were going to have to give me a straight answer and not hide under some bull-shit about a "different direction."

"I thought you said it was practically mine, that all we had to do was dot the I's and cross the T's? I'm your Catherine."

_Northanger Abby _was my favorite novel and to play Catherine would be a dream come true for me. And considering it wasn't Austen's most popular novel no one would have too many expectations or problems with me playing the part. Catherine was a chance for me to distance myself from the _Midnight Sun_ franchise.

Catherine was a character I could relate to. She was just a young girl trying to find herself in a society she didn't mold well into. Like her, I was attempting to find myself within the vapid expanse that is Hollywood. I didn't fit the expectations that were laid out for me.

"We discussed the character Miss Dwyer and we just don't think that you're right for the part any longer. We appreciated your enthusiasm about the project and your devotion to the novel, which is what stood out the most to us. We just think your image doesn't match what we're looking for any longer. Catherine is supposed to be ordinary and commonplace. And you're…not. You don't quite match what is expected of a person who is trying to play a wholesome girl in the 1800s."

There it was. The elephant in the room had finally been addressed. I wasn't "wholesome" anymore. I knew it was coming, but I was still shocked paralyzed, incapable of forming a single sentence in response.

Thankfully Garett chose that moment to speak on my behalf. "If this is about the pictures that surfaced today, my client had nothing to do with it. She did not allow those pictures to be taken. She nor I certainly didn't condone them being released."

But Mr. Volturi wasn't persuaded. "Mr. Smith, while that may be the case, these pictures have now altered the image that Miss Dwyer represented. She can no longer be presented as wholesome nor modest, which are two very important aspects incorporated in the character of Catherine. I'm sorry, we all are, but unfortunately that is how this industry works, which I know you are aware of Marie."

I was angry. Angry at Jacob, and his penis, angry at the studio, and angry that my career had taken a turn for the worst. I was afraid that my career would be resulted to Lifetime and straight-to-DVD rom-coms.

I couldn't bite my tongue any longer.

"No offense Mr. Volturi but this is the year 2012. Why would I share the same values and characteristics of a woman living apart of society more than 200 years ago? And on top of that, Catherine didn't fit into the mold of a woman living in the 1800s either. She was neither docile or meek, she spoke her mind and didn't do exactly what was expected of her."

And with my final statement, I knew my fate with this studio had been sealed. I no longer had any pick of what part I wanted. But it felt good to speak my mind to Mr. Volturi. I had lost control of what my career could have been just because of a few clicks of a camera phone all because of that jerk they made me "date".

I left the table and Mr. Volturi behind me as I stormed out of the room, Charlotte and Garrett close behind me. The slam of the door to conference room only solidified the closing door to that part of my life.

Now came the hard part; I had to tell my mother.

* ** JB** *

When we arrived back at the apartment, Garett and Charlotte reassured me everything would be okay, eventually, that I just needed to "lay low" for a while or until the next scandal broke. While I didn't necessarily believe them, it still felt good to hear.

I was starting to see the bright side of the situation. I'd finally have some time off to myself, and I could attend Rose's wedding. It was a weak attempt at being optimistic but in my situation there was little I could do.

Once both my advisors left there was only one thing left to do, call my mother. I was dreading it. She'd be disappointed in me and I would never hear the end of it. But I knew the sooner I spoke to her and told her how catastrophic my meeting had been, the sooner she'd move on and find another aspect of my life to dictate.

I held my breath as the phone rang, contemplating what I could possibly say to her in order to get her on my side of the situation.

"Hello Marie, I was wondering when you would be getting in contact with me to discuss this horrific situation revolving around you" Her tone spoke volumes. She was already angry and pitting me as the bad guy.

"I had assumed you would have called me this morning when the news broke to explain yourself but apparently calling your mother after nude pictures of yourself surface on the internet isn't a top priority."

I roll my eyes, she's such a drama queen. Of course she would turn this around to make it about her. "I'm sorry mom, I just forgot to call you earlier. It had been a stressful day as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Marie, I don't think you have the right to complain since you only brought this upon yourself. Now how did your meeting go amidst all of this drama?"

Of course she had already made up her mind regarding the situation. To her it was my fault; it was always my fault. "Actually mother, I didn't take those pictures and I didn't know they were being taken. Jake took them while I was asleep."

"Do not bring Jacob into this. This will probably affect that poor boy's career. You've ousted yourself as not truly loving him, posing in nude pictures for other men. How could you Marie? How could you do this to us?"

I was livid. I had had enough. "You have got to be kidding me with this shit! HIS career will be affected? Mine already has because of what he did. But go ahead don't believe your own daughter, believe what you read in the papers and those trash magazines."

There was no fighting her. I was done. "And just so you know, I lost the part."

After hanging up quickly I toss the phone to the side. Unfortunately, seconds later it starts ringing, my mothers face popping up on the touch screen. Her picture only stood to make me angrier. I throw my phone across the room, watching it shatter into numerous pieces.

How could I ever think my mom would support me? All she ever had cared about was my career and the money coming in.

I had to figure out where to go from here. Money wasn't a problem so the time off wouldn't put me in dire straights. The problem was what I was going to do with my time. I knew I couldn't stay in Los Angeles. The paparazzi would be staking me out for a while, trying to get the money shot of me screwing up once again.

Unless I wanted to be confined into my apartment, LA wasn't going to work. Besides Garett, Charlotte, and Rosalie, no one would miss me here or would even have to know that I left.

Looking around my apartment, I try to find something to remind me that my place in life was here. But as I scanned the walls, the shelves, the view outside the windows, there was nothing. It was mostly empty space which only further signified my lack of roots in Hollywood. There were few mementos and even fewer photos of my time here. On one shelf laid the awards I had earned, none particularly worth mentioning. Below them my stare focused on a single photograph.

This picture wasn't of me with my clothes off. Instead, it was of me on my seventh birthday. My hair is in pigtails and chocolate ice cream is covering my face. I'm in the lap of a man that I obviously trust and love. I look…happy. It is this picture that makes me doubt anything my mother has said about my father.

I can see the love on his face and the admiration in his eyes while he stares at me.

I can't fathom how he could have allowed my mother to just take me all those years ago. Being only 7 at the time, I didn't understand the entire situation, and still don't know all the facts. My mother has remained mum on the details, "protecting" me from what she considers the "harmful truth." But I do know that he hasn't tried to contact me; in the past 15 years there hasn't been one birthday card, phone call, or Christmas present.

As I look closely at the picture I start to long for a time where I was so carefree.

It was a week after the picture was taken that I was ripped from everything that I knew. I remember being woken up early one morning by my mother. She told me we were "going on an adventure". She dragged me out the door, along with all our important possessions that were compacted into three suitcases. None of my questions were answered. I remember asking where my father was, why he wasn't coming with us.

I remember screaming and crying for him as she pulled me towards the car. And as I looked out the rear window towards my home I saw his figure standing in the doorway, just for a second. But that second he saw me screaming and crying for him that went unanswered spoke volumes to my 7 year old self; he didn't want me.

Naturally, I've grown since then. I realize I've missed important information.

As I stare at the picture of my younger self, it's hard to ignore the feelings I have in the pit of my stomach. I long for the carefree smile and happiness that radiates from my former self. I miss not having to monitor what I eat and how I behave. I miss the easiness of my former life. I miss my father. I miss my home.

With these thoughts running through my head I realize what I need to do. I need answers. I need to go home.

I guess I'm going back to Forks.


	4. Chapter 4- Airports and Arrivals

**A/N: Sorry about the bit of delay, holidays and the flu pretty much took over my life. That being said, I hope anyone who is reading this is enjoying it. I'd really appreciate any comments about my writing or the story left in the form of reviews, just so that I know people are enjoying it because honestly it's a lot more work than I thought it'd be. Some feedback would be rewarding :) Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. I mean I wish I did than I wouldn't be the recent college grad that can't find employment in this crappy economy. **

**Chapter 4**

"_Ladies and gentlemen we are now beginning our decent into Seattle. Please take your seats and refasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing."_

I was home. Well almost. Once I set foot back on solid ground, only a couple hours drive separates me from Forks, Washington, the dreary logging town I grew up in.

I'm not sure if I can technically still classify it as home anymore. I've lived outside of Washington longer than I ever actually lived in the state. But I do know that as the flight attendant announces our arrival I feel a huge weight lifted off my chest. I feel at peace, a feeling that only confirms that my decision to come back here was the right one.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still nervous as hell to see a man that I haven't had contact with in years, but the pleasant feelings that are being stirred up within me far outweigh the bad.

"Going home?" I turn to my right to see who it is that interrupted my inner ramblings. It was such a simple question but one I could not easily answer. Was I going home? Why would he assume to ask me that?

My hackles automatically raised, afraid this innocent person had recognized me. I knew it wasn't likely. Before leaving L.A I had dyed my golden locks back to their natural chocolaty brown as well as worn it up in a messy, wavy ponytail. I had wiped my face clean of the artificial products that were usually caked on to cover the sprinkling of freckles that littered my cheeks and nose and my eyes were probably the clearest they'd been since I moved to L.A. I looked much more like myself instead of the famous Marie Dwyer. It felt really good.

Before responding to his question, I pull my Dodgers cap down a little further and turned to get a better look at the man sitting next to me. He seemed harmless, genuinely just curious about what had me so on edge. His shaggy blonde hair hung into his kind eyes and his laid-back personality was revealed through the plain black hoodie on his back and the matching converse on his feet. i could tell he was just trying to be polite by starting easy conversation, possibly even to distract himself from the plane's landing. I didn't see the harm in answering such a simple question.

"Uh, yea, sort of. First time in awhile actually."

He smiled back at me as if he could empathize with the nervousness that quelled in the pit of my stomach. "I understand. I've been gone for a while myself. I've been stationed in San Diego for business for almost a year. This is the first time I'll be seeing my fiancé since I left back in October."

I couldn't imagine how much these two people must've suffered being that far away from each other for so long. "That must've been hard, to leave her for so long."

His smile turned almost shy as he turned to look out the window as we began to touch down. "Well yea, but it was a great opportunity and I knew we would make it. I did it for her; I can support her now and give her the wedding she's always dreamed about. The distance has only stood to prove that I can't live without her."

I was amazed at how genuine this man seemed. Here he was telling a total stranger about his personal life yet he was still kind and honest. I guess not all men take naked pictures of you in your sleep. "You must be really excited to see her again. She's lucky to have you."

He laughs, "you could say that again. It's always good to be home."

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Seattle. Thank you for flying with us today. Please enjoy your stay and stay safe."_

At the flight attendant's words he exhales a shaky breath, hinting for the first time at his nervousness to finally see the love of his life in almost a year. He holds out his hand for me to shake. "Well, I have to go get my girl. It was nice meeting you…"

For a second I panic wondering if I do give him my real name if he'll finally put two-and-two together. After a moment of hesitation, I decide this man deserves to know the real me, Bella, not the enigma my face has been attached to in the form of Marie.

"Bella. My name's Bella."

He smiles. "Ah, Bella. It's suits you. I'm Benjamin, and it was a pleasure. Good luck."

And with that, he grabs his carry on and makes his way down the aisle. I stare after him until he has completely exited the plane. The whole time I am wishing for a man like that to enter my life, but at the same time I'm scared shitless of that ever occurring. If I ever meet another Benjamin, I'm screwed.

"Miss, you need to exit the plane." I'm shaken out of my inner monologue again by a pleasant looking flight attendant who looks semi-concerned for me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must've been day-dreaming." I chuckle, hoping to dispel some of the awkwardness that is surrounding us unfortunately it comes off as unnatural and only adds to the attention currently on me. Thankfully the flight staff decides to pity me and just lets me leave the plane quickly.

***J****B***

The airport was crowded with people returning to their families as well as people saying goodbye to their loved ones. I used to love to travel for my job, the sole reason being able to people watch in the airport. Sitting there waiting for your flight to board you can encounter every different type of person and every different type of emotion. If you're lucky you can witness something beautiful; a father coming home to his children who are carrying colorful signs welcoming him with open arms; a daughter saying goodbye to her parents as she heads across the country for college, excitement etched on her features as she embarks on the biggest adventure she has yet to experience. They are places filled with more than just goodbyes.

As I park myself into a chair and try to figure out what my next move is going to be someone catches my eye.

A young girl is scoping out her surroundings, obviously looking for someone. The first thing I notice is that there are tears streaming down her blemish-free face. Her trepidation and fear can be seen through her eyes. They hint at the anxiety that runs through her veins. The second thing I notice is that she's beautiful. She has long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that go well her with creamy skin. She looks like the reincarnation of snow white and watching her cry breaks my heart.

I don't hesitate to ditch my bags and run up to her in order to make sure she's okay. "Hey there, what's wrong? Can I help find something?"

She seemed shocked I was talking to her. After being shaken out of her reverie she realized it was just concern that brought me to her side. She discreetly wipes away her tears as if she just now realizes they're there. "Uh, I don't know. I was supposed to meet someone here but I don't see him. I don't know if he just changed his mind and decided to stay in California or if I'm just too late." With that she broke down further and started sobbing into my shoulder. Not knowing what to do I settled on awkwardly patting her back.

I start looking around making sure we're not drawing too much attention and attempt to reassure her. "Uh it'll be okay. I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding."

That's when I heard it. "ANGELA! ANGELA!" The girl on my shoulder must've heard it too because suddenly her head is up off of my shoulder and she has turned to search for the voice that was screaming.

"Uh...I'm assuming you're Angela?" She nods her head, not really paying me any more attention. I look over her shoulder to see Benjamin sprinting towards us. Of course _this_ is his love. Smiling, I point to the man behind her.

She follows my finger into the crowd behind her. When she finally spots him, her entire face changes; a brilliant smile takes over her anxious features. In the next second she was running right into the arms of my plane buddy. There were tears and laughter emitting from the both of them. Benjamin looked up and met my eyes. The tears that shone in his I knew weren't from sadness. He mouthed a quiet "thank you" to me before returning his attention to the woman in his arms. "It's time to go home Angela." In the next second they were leaving, ready to start their lives together.

While it made me happy that these two people had found each other, It also made me long to have someone here waiting for me. I wanted to be the person to sprint across the terminal into the arms of the love of my life. Shaking my head, I knew it would be much more difficult for me to just run through an airport. The only reason photographers weren't hounding me now was because of the "clever" disguise and bad at-home dye job. Laughing at naivety, I decide I need to get a move-on. "It's time to go home Bella."

The first thing I had to do upon arrival was find a place to stay. I knew where I was headed. Apparently my father wasn't too big on change, and Forks provided anything that he could have ever needed with its close proximity to La Push and First Beach. He always loved to fish. I just needed a car to get there, preferably a fast one.

***JB***

Forks was exactly how I remembered it. Driving through the streets there were the same dilapidated houses that looked like they had taken a beating by the days upon days of rain that seemed to constantly hover over the area. The local kids littered the boardwalk as well as the sidewalks outside the small shops in town with their skateboards and bikes. The fishermen were hanging out at the pier hoping for some luck with the rare, but nice weather they were having.

It hadn't changed much, which was shocking to me because in the 14 years I'd been away, I was nearly unrecognizable.

I pulled my rental car up to the only hotel in town and made my way towards the front desk. It wasn't so much a hotel as an Inn that boasted of it's continental breakfast and free Wifi. Next door stood a quaint little bakery with an older silver volvo parked outside. Otherwise the place was deserted.

The lady behind the counter smiled pleasantly at me as I made my way through the lobby all the way to the desk. "Hi, I was hoping I could get a room. My name is Bella Swan." As I told her my name, the name I hadn't used in years, I ducked my head a little further, still nervous of someone recognizing me.

The lady looked at me closely in response to my name. "Swan? Are you Charlie's daughter?"

I had decided to use my father's last name just so if people saw us together they wouldn't ask questions. Unfortunately, I forgot how small of a town Forks actually was and how close the people who resided here actually were. I didn't know the extent of their knowledge about my career or if Charlie ever spoke about his famous actress daughter.

I smiled and turned on the charm. "Yes actually. I, uh, haven't seen him in awhile and thought I'd pay him a visit."

She just stared at me, almost coldly. "Well I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. I know he can get very lonely at times. Here's your key. You're in room 3-0-4. Have a nice stay." I was shocked at how quickly her demeanor changed once she realized who I was. Gone were the great customer service skills and instead were replaced with questioning stares and hostile eyes.

"Uh, yeah thanks."

I quickly walk towards the elevators, attempting to further myself from her incriminating stare. Once I was safely inside the confines of the metal box, I took a deep breath and attempted to sort out my thoughts. I needed to calm down or surely someone would find my behavior questionable. I knew anyone recognizing me was highly unlikely thanks to the darker-do. Not to mention no one would suspect Marie Dwyer to be walking the boardwalk in Forks. According to every gossip magazine I was taking a much-needed vacation after my scandal in Maui, thanks to some wonderful "anonymous sources"-AKA my PR team-who "let it slip". The only people who really knew my whereabouts were Garrett, Charlotte, and Rose. I trusted them with my life and knew my secret was safe. I didn't want to risk making my father and the community anymore anxious about my arrival once they found out I was here.

Not many people in Forks knew who I really was. When I first started getting roles in Hollywood my mother convinced me that her maiden name, Dwyer, was much more attractive for Hollywood. At the time I had been rejected so often I was looking for any way to stand out and to get a part and it seemed to work. So from then on I went by Marie Dwyer, A-list actress and superstar. No one from back home seemed to put two-and-two together with my blonde hair and new last name. To the townies, Charlie Swan's daughter couldn't possibly be a celebrity; she was simply taken away from her home and father by her floozy mother. I just couldn't fathom how my father couldn't recognize his own daughter. But if he had, why weren't people making a bigger deal of my arrival, why hadn't he tried to contact me if he had known where I was all along?

I couldn't wait any longer. It was time to get some answers.

**A/N:So she's now in Forks. Next up she sees Charlie again and maybe meets a certain bronze haired hottie?! Please review :) Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5- Muffins and a Volvo Owner

**AN: Hello Again! So I just want to say thank you sooo much to anyone reading and reviewing. You're amazing and I appreciate all of you, especially Hoodfabulous who Rec'd _Just Bella_ a few weeks ago.**

**Happy Reading, see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 5**

Before making the drive to my former home I decide it probably be best if I at least attempt to stomach something to eat. Offensive airplane food can only sustain me for so long. It being Forks, there aren't many options as far as places to eat go. It's between the town diner, the local watering hole, The Lodge, the only semi-fancy restaurant in town, or the small bakery next to the hotel. Considering I was in no mood to deal the with the questioning and curious glances of Forks finest that I would surely encounter, the abandoned bakery it was.

I decide to make the short distance by walking in hopes that the fresh air might clear my head. In no more than an hour I'd be reintroduced to my "long-lost" father. I needed to sort out I what I was going to say and what questions I would ask. I was hoping the walk would help clear the jumbled mess and bitter resentment that was currently running in a loop through my head. I need to make sure I'm going about this the right way. Seeing me after all these years will definitely be a shock to him but I don't exactly want to cause him a heart attack.

As I walk through the doors of the bakery, a loud bell chimes, alerting the young man behind the counter to my presence. With his back turned away from me he politely acknowledges me, "I hear ya, I'll be right with you." He seems to be concentrating really hard on packaging a few dozen cupcakes. The smell of the place alone is making my stomach growl while the sight of all the delicious goodies are making my mouth water.

I take my time perusing the store, deciding what delectable I want to indulge in. So preoccupied with my thoughts, I don't hear the man return.

"I always recommend the pumpkin muffins, they're our top sellers."

"AHHHHHH!" His sudden appearance frightens me so badly that my screaming and flailing limbs causes me to end up in the middle of the bakery on my ass.

"Oh Wow! I'm so sorry, are you okay? Shit! I didn't mean to frighten you." He sounds terrified like I'm going to spring up like a ninja and attack him. Unfortunately I'm not so graceful or he'd had been in danger. No, not really.

I do however allow him to help me get up. "Crap, you really snuck up on me." I look down and wipe off my pants before meeting his gaze, too embarrassed to fully acknowledge his presence just yet.

"I'm so sorry miss, I didn't realize you weren't aware that I was behind you."

"It's fine, my mind is just somewhere else…" My words die off as I finally look up into his face. As I try to fight my embarrassment and red cheeks over my freak show, I notice how beautiful he is. His mint green eyes shine bright and you can tell by the half smile on his face that he is trying to prevent himself from cracking up on my behalf. His hair is a unique shade of brownish-red that can only be described as untamed masterpiece but its messiness only stands to make him that much more handsome. But his eyes...wow. I've already found myself lost in them.

For a second I lose my voice and my capability of sounding like an intellectual person. "I... um …pumpkin?"

He no longer wears that half smile; it's officially full-blown. It reaches his eyes which are now shining even brighter with his amusement and... bewilderment?

_Really Bella?! What the fuck? You're a movie star, you've seen Ryan Gosling with his shirt off! You've shot love scene in a room with 20 people. Why are you stumbling over your words in the middle of a bakery? Get your shit together._

I take a deep breath in attempt to calm my nerves before correcting myself, "I mean Hi, yes a pumpkin muffin would be lovely."

He makes his way back behind the counter to wrap up my purchase. "Of course, right away. Did you want a coffee or a tea to go with that?" His voice is amazing, it's raspy but musical in a very manly way.

"Sure. A tea would be great." I put on my best smile, the one reserved for movie premiers and magazine covers. When he looks up, his smile falters just a bit, shocked at my sudden turn around and forwardness. He awkwardly trips over his own feet, spilling a bit of my tea onto the counter in the process. Now it's his turn to be embarrassed.

I quietly giggle to myself, "Are you okay?"

He just smiles bashfully and nods his head. "That'll be three dollars….I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Bella, my name is Bella." I give him my hand to shake and he looks directly into my eyes.

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you, I'm Edward." When he takes my hand, a warm feeling completely overwhelms me; a feeling I feel like I've felt before but at the same time still seems entirely foreign. It's a little disorienting and he must've felt it too for he quickly drops my hand and shakes it out as if I had burned him. "Sorry, I must've shocked you, static electricity or something." We both awkwardly chuckle letting the tension dissipate between us.

"Bella, I must say, you look awfully familiar." I can see him examining more closely. It's nothing I'm not used to but from him it makes me feel more self-conscious than I have in a long while. He probably has seen my nude photos online like every other male, my brown hair is just throwing him off a bit.

Before he can connect my face to _**that **_girl, I duck my head and make up another excuse. "Uh yea, you might know my dad, Charlie Swan? I'm actually here to visit him. It's been awhile."

Suddenly, his mint green eyes are no longer shining in their friendliness; they're storming with rage. "Now that you mention it I do see a resemblance." His tone is acidic, burning me with its bitterness.

_That was quick. _

"I have his eyes." They were the one feature that was entirely my father's. Over the years they've become to be known as my best feature. Make-up artists and photographers have fawned over how large and dark they are. "The Windows to my soul" they've called them. Little do they know I signed that away when I agreed to my relationship with Jake. I'd never let those people see the real me.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm getting ready to close so…" Edward quickly starts to usher me out of the bakery, clearly wanting to be free from my presence.

"Not you too. Please just tell me why everyone I've come in contact with in the past two hours has completely shunned me after I've mentioned who my father is. Is he in some kind of trouble? or is it me? Do I smell or something?" Now I was just starting to get pissed off. Did these people not understand what good customer service was?

"It's none of my business what went on between you and your father. Charlie Swan is a good man and has been like a second father to me. He doesn't deserve the grief he has experienced at the hands of you. Now if you don't mind, please." He opens the door wide for me to exit, any trace of kindness that he first exhibited is completely gone.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Edward."

He crosses his arms in front of his chest in attempt to intimidate me. "I know that Charlie has gone through hell, and I know I don't want you to ruin any success he's made in living his life. I also know he's too good for you Bella." The look in his eyes is begging me to challenge him, to prove him wrong, that I deserve my father's affection. He knows he's right and on some level so do I.

Too bad for him I've perfected the art of hiding my insecurities years ago. When I don't say anything for a few minutes he believes he has won. He chuckles an "I thought so" that makes me want to kick him in his little buddies. Lucky for him I'm not naturally a violent person.

"If I didn't mind the attention of everyone in this small-as-fuck town knowing that you got your ass beat by a girl, I'd slap that smug look right off your face." I can tell he's shocked by what I've said by the way his mouth pops open into an 'O' shape.

I know I need to get away from him before I do something I regret. It's been too long that I've let the men in my life walk all over me. No more.

I storm over to the door and yank it open but not before one final jab at him. "Oh and Edward, you don't know shit." I throw three dollars at him and slam the door behind me before he can get a word in.

_What is wrong with the people in this town? _

No longer hungry I toss the muffin into the trashcan right outside of the bakery in hopes when he leaves he'll some how see it and feel a little guilty.

The nerve of that infuriating, beautiful man. Who was he to think he knew anything about me and my life? He has no idea what I've gone through without my father around and to put the blame on me…I wanted so much to prove him wrong. But some part of me knows that it is partly my fault. Charlie has always been here and I never once tried to contact him. I was too brainwashed by my mother and too blinded by the glitz and glam of Hollywood to find him.

_But he didn't contact you either Bella._ And there are those insecure thoughts coming through again.

Both of us are at fault in this mess, but it's time to right our wrongs. That's what I'm here for, to make things better, right? How dare Edward judge me for that.

_You __don't even know him! _

I make the walk back to the hotel trying to decide what my next move will be. I know I need to head to Charlie's but I don't know if I want to now or just put it off until tomorrow. I don't think my body can take any more stress for the day. I decide to just head back and hit the sheets early.

I take one last look at the bakery and I see Edward lock the front door before getting into the silver Volvo I saw earlier. Just the sight of him makes me irrationally angry. He just lost what would've been a regular returning customer. I would've paid good money to sit in that store and stare at his ass while he packaged cupcakes. His loss.

**XX JB XX**

**So I know Edward is a bit of a jerk right now but he has his reasons. **

**Also, some of you have been asking about a writing schedule. Honestly at the moment I don't have one. I work really random hours so my life is a bit hectic. I don't want to make promises to you guys saying I'll be updating every Thursday or something because I know it just isn't feasible. But I am going to try to be better and not let sooo much time go between updates. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please please review. Any feedback would be appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6- Tears and Reconciliations

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great. There is some concern about Charlie and Edward...everything gets answered, I promise. I love how everyone is team Bella though :) So next up is a Charlie & Bella reunion and some of her questions get answered. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. **

**Chapter 6**

When I woke up the next morning, it was with renewed determination. I couldn't take the dirty looks and questioning glances any longer.

I was only mildly refreshed, having only slept a total of 4 hours the night before. The night was mostly spent tossing and turning. When I did manage to fall asleep, visions of beautiful green eyes filled my dreams. The eyes in my dream, I had only seen once before, but instead of being attached to a disgruntled baker they were set on the face of a beautiful child; a child with adorable chubby cheeks and wild reddish-brown hair.

The dream-child was enough to keep me awake when I was startled out of my dream at 7:00 this morning. No way was I falling asleep again only to dream of an Edward miniature, nor did I want to have to examine what my dreaming of his pretty babies meant.

_No way. Not happening._

After showering I consider my wardrobe options. What does one wear when going to reconnect with a father she hasn't seen in years? I decide to settle for comfort as I dress quickly into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a multi-colored flannel; _maybe the plaid will help me fit in more with the locals_.

I rush out the door and into the rental car that is going to bring me to Charlie. As I pass the bakery I see Edward's car already out front. As I drive by I make sure to give it the "one-finger salute" just because I can, and it makes me feel better. Well not really, but it's a start. Proving him wrong and showing him I'm not the flakey daughter he believes me to be would definitely satisfy me though.

It doesn't take long to arrive outside my former home. As I sit in the car, attempting to calm my nerves, I take the time to examine the house I grew up in.

It hasn't changed much. The siding is still the same pale blue color with its matching burgundy shutters. The front door looks like it has just recently gotten a fresh coat of matching paint. The wrap-around front porch encased a porch swing that I couldn't remember being there before. As the breeze blew by it slowly started to rock back and forth welcoming its next inhabitant.

In the front yard there was a large tree that was just as tall as the front of the house. It brought back old memories of family picnics and lazy summer days. I can remember lying under the tree with my father and mother as they took turns reading to me from my favorite books. Both of them would take on different voices, doing their best to entertain their enthusiastic child. The memory brings a small smile to my face.

But I quickly remember that we're no longer a family; my mother made sure of that. The smile that I had managed faded away just as quickly as it had come and instead is replaced with tears that gently roll down my face.

A movement in the corner of my quickly reverts my attention back to the house. I can see a figure in the front window, watching me. As soon as I turn my head in order to get a better look the curtain quickly swings back to its proper place.

_I guess there's no point of still sitting out here now that my cover's been blown. _

"Come on Bella, it's now or never."

I dry my cheeks and wipe away the remaining tears; it's time to be strong. With one last deep breath, I turn off the engine and exit the sanctuary that is my car.

Too many feelings are swarming through my mind, threatening to completely consume me.

_What if he wants nothing to do with me? _

_Well what if he does? _

_What if he allowed my mother to take me because he never wanted me in the first place?_ The thought of total rejection is what scares me the most.

_No. I've seen the man in that picture. He loved me._

With this newfound security I slowly make my way to the front door, trying to remember what I had planned on saying to this man that I haven't seen in years. I knock lightly once before the door quickly swings open. It's as if the person on the other side has been waiting for me. I close my eyes tightly and take two more deep breaths before slowly starting to examine the person in front of me.

He is intimidating; he is relatively tall, around 5'10" with quite a large build. He completely dwarfs my 5'2" with his size. He is wearing loose-fitting jeans and a flannel shirt almost identical to the one I currently have on. I let my eyes follow up his body until I meet his face. He is wearing a pleasant smile, as if to encourage me to speak and give my reason for being here. He's aged well; there were few wrinkles littering his face which helped him to appear a full ten years younger than his 45. But the dark circles under his eyes hint at nights without sleep.

When I finally reach his eyes, there is no way to deny who this man in front of me is. I have stared into these eyes every day for more than twenty years, in every mirror or reflecting surface, in every photograph taken of myself. Pools of chocolate-brown stared back at me beckoning me to tell him who I really was.

"Can I help you with something honey?" He was just as sweet as I can remember.

Without consciously commanding it to, my mouth spoke on its own. "Hi Dad."

*** JB ***

I thought he was going to pass out. The smile on my father's face changed drastically as soon as I announced myself. He looked at me as if he were seeing a ghost. His eyes grew bigger and his breath became shallower as he stared back at me trying to connect the young girl in his memories to the 23-year-old standing in front of him.

I stepped closer to the door opening in order to offer my assistance if need be. When he sees me approach him, he begins to rapidly blink his eyes as if trying to dispel unwelcome images. When he realizes I'm not a mirage, that his long-lost daughter was truly standing on his doorstep, he stands back to let me pass into the house.

"Bella..." It was just a whisper but it was enough. The way he said my name, as if it were some type of prayer, I could tell he never wanted to let me leave, to let her take me.

I was shocked at the rich timbre of his voice. It was so much rougher than I had remembered and I could tell he was trying to cover up any emotion that was attempting to seep through. "Sorry, sorry, please come in."

I walked past him into the house and was shocked. While the outside of the house looked exactly the same, the had been completely redone. Gone was the hideous yellow-printed wallpaper and the tacky paisley couches that I had spent many a sick-days curled up on. Instead, the walls were covered in a cream-colored paint and numerous pictures that mapped out my father's life after I had left. There were pictures of him fishing and of him on the Reservation with his friends.

Further into the house and down the hallway there were even more photos; photos that included a very familiar face. It wasn't my own but one I had dreamt about all night. Edward was staring back at me with an animated smile on his face, his arm wrapped tightly around Charlie's shoulders. The fact that Edward was covered in flour hinted that they were at the bakery. Edward was looking at my dad as if he were his hero; like a son would look at his father. But it felt wrong. He was supposed to be MY father.

_That should be me._

Charlie's cough startles me from my bitter thoughts. "Uh please, Bella, have a seat."

"Thanks." I quickly move to the couch, attempting to put some distance between us. Maybe the space would make us both feel more comfortable.

"That's uh, quite the picture collection you have there Charlie."

He chuckles, as if he's embarrassed. He scratches the back of his neck and looks down the hallway towards where they're located. "I don't like to forget anything."

"Like you forgot about me?" Immediately I feel guilty for what I've said. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

He looks at me expectantly, willing me to share my motive for coming here while tears well up in his eyes. He looks as if I've completely gutted him with my accusation.

"Look, thank you for allowing me to come in. I know it must be a bit of shock." He rolls his eyes at my word choice. Of course it was shocking, I haven't seen or spoke to him in more than decade.

"Bella. Why..How… What are you doing here?" I know he didn't mean for his word to sound harsh but there really was no other way to receive them.

Of course he wouldn't want me here. I should've known better. What _was_ I doing here? Was I expecting to receive good news about what happened all those years ago?

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come." I quickly get up to leave. Before I can make my escape a large figure blocks my path. I run straight into the chest of my father who takes me into his arms and holds me close. There is no stopping the tears that come. The uncontrollable sobs wreak through my body as I cling to him. I take in everything about him; his woodsy scent, the scratch of his stubble against my forehead, and the way his arms feel wrapped around me, comforting me as if I'm still his little girl.

"Shhh, its okay Bella. I'm here now honey and I'm so glad you're finally home." _Home._ He was right. I was home. In the few minutes I have stood in this house with his arms tight around me I have found more peace than in the past six years I have spent in LA.

Through my tears I finally ask the one question that has been plaguing me for years. "Why? Why did you let her take me?"

He's crying now too. I can feel his big tear drops fall onto the top of my head as he continues to hold me close. "I never wanted you to leave but I genuinely thought you needed your mother more than me. A young girl needs her mother. I didn't know she was going to keep you from me."

_What?_ "What do you mean keep me from you?" My mother was starting to look more and more guilty.

"I tried to make an arrangement with your mother when you were younger, right after the divorce. But she kept telling me you weren't ready to see me. That you didn't _Want_ to see me. And I believed her. I remember what you looked like the day you left, screaming for me from the back seat of your mother's car. I believed your mother because I didn't think there was a way for you to ever forgive me."

"I would've forgiven you because I needed you dad. You don't know how hard mom has become. She's not the same. She's all business."

Charlie manages to chuckle sarcastically while still looking miserable."Honey, your mother was _always_ business. That's why she left when mine went under." He move us back over to the couch. He holds my hand as we sit across from each other, not willing to break the small connection we've made. "But I forgot, you're Marie Dwyer now. Do you even go by Bella anymore?"

I'm shocked that he knows. Not once has he seemed even a little "star-struck" since I've arrived. "Wait, you know who I am? Why wouldn't you say anything? Why haven't you tried to reach me _Now_?"

While I was starting to understand where my father was coming from, now I was just getting angry again.

"Your mom made it seem that if I tried to contact you it would ruin your career. She said that you thought I would just be trying to get in touch with you for your money. It wouldn't have been true of course, I'm doing very well again, but I let her scare me and I'm _so _sorry for that Marie. I tried writing you over the years and on your birthdays, hoping a letter would be less invasive than a phone call, but I never got a reply. I thought you were done with me Marie."

He was calling me Marie now. It didn't feel right. I wasn't Marie anymore. I haven't been since I walked out of Aro Volturi's office almost a week ago. Now hearing it come out of my father's mouth; it just seemed wrong. "Bella's fine. I didn't like being Marie much anyway."

His smile is contagious as he says, "Bella it is then."

I couldn't completely forgive him yet for not being there but I do understand. I've lived under my mother's influence for years and know how horrible and manipulative she can be. I almost feel bad for him; he was a victim in all this too. But he was an adult, I was the child in this situation.

He stares at me, tears beginning to well up in his eyes once again. I can tell he's being genuine and not faking his emotions; I am an actress and are surrounded by them on a daily basis.

I almost feel guilty that his tears are making me feel a little better. Not because I want him to hurt but because it shows me that he cares.

"This doesn't make everything better but I want us to get to know each other again. I want to be the father to you that I never got the chance to be and earn your respect and trust. Please let me make it up to you." He stares into my eyes begging me to consider. I already know my answer. Right now there is nothing for me in L.A except for scandal.

"Sure. I'd like that." His smile grows larger as he wraps me back in his arms as if he is afraid I'll change my mind.

He finally lets me go after what seems like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. We relax back into the couch just enjoying each other's company and the comfortable silence between us before he brings up the topic I've been dreading. "Bella, Why aren't you in L.A.?"

How do you explain to your father that a naked picture scandal has rocked my "perfect" world without causing too much embarrassment? Quick answer; you can't. "Uh, Well you see..."

Before I can get much further someone is banging on the front door. "Charlie open up! I have to tell you something! It's important!"

_No no no no no. I know that voice._

When Charlie opens the door it's exactly who I guessed. He sounds winded, like he rushed over here. "Charlie, I came to warn … Oh."

He sees me standing not far behind my father. I'm sure I look great. There is undoubtedly mascara running down my cheeks and my hair is probably a mess from the number of times I've ran my fingers through it.

He doesn't look happy to see me. His eyes are back to their stormy green as he fixes a glare right at me. "I guess I'm to late."

He's here to warn Charlie about _Me? _"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

**A/N: Please review! Next up you hear why Edward is being an ass. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Twilight or its characters. **

**Chapter 7**

"Do you two know each other?" It is easy to see Charlie is uncomfortable with the situation that has presented itself. The dumbstruck expression on his face clues me into how shocked he is at my outburst as well as Edward's sudden appearance.

I can't even answer his question because of the anger that is raging through my body and clouding my thoughts. If I open my mouth its going to be all _Fucks _and _Assholes,_ so I let Edward handle it.

"We've met. Briefly." I don't miss the way he discreetly rolls his eyes in my direction. "She came into the shop last night before closing."

"Don't forget to tell him how you treated me like I was some sort of town pariah."

"YOU DID WHAT?" _Uh-oh..someone's in trouble._

Apparently Charlie isn't too happy with the townsfolk treating his only daughter like shit. "Bella will you excuse Edward and me for just a second?"

Before I can even reply he has grabbed Edward by the back of his jacket and pushes him out the door, following closely behind.

Seconds later I can hear them arguing but can't make out exactly what they're saying. I never expected my father to stick up for me, which only further proves he truly is sorry for what has passed. It is almost too much to take. I sit back down on the couch and wait for both of them to return.

I still don't understand why Edward has so much resentment towards me; he doesn't even know me. Damn him and his pretty copper colored hair and his chiseled jaw that at times, I can't decide whether I want to punch or nibble on it.

_It's mostly punch though, especially right now._

Soon they both return and Charlie has us both sitting on opposite ends of the couch like we're back in grade school and have been put in timeout.

"Now you two need to talk this out. You're both very important to me and I won't have any animosity between the two of you. Bella, I've talked to Edward and I understand the reasons behind the way he was acting."

I look over to said-person and he's smirking in my direction, it only makes me want to punch him harder.

"But that doesn't make it right." Now it's my turn to smirk as I watch the self-satisfied expression fade from his face.

"Now I'm going to leave the room and I expect you both to talk things out but if I hear any fighting or punches, Bella that means you, -_Damn, I guess I didn't hide my desire to knock his pretty teeth out as well as I'd thought- _you'll both be on my shit list. Comprende?"

Charlie leaves the room and leaves us both to stew in awkward silence. It's minutes before Edward finally breaks it.

"Charlie told me you didn't have a choice when you left, that you were really young and your mother was a controlling bitch. Well he didn't exactly call her a bitch but you know what I mean."

"Do you really think calling my mother a bitch is going to get you in my good graces? Even if it's true, she's still my mom."

I don't know why I'm defending her, I mean it's true, she is a bitch. It's because it's him, he can't call her that, only me.

He lets out an exasperated breath that clues me into just how little patience he has with me.

"Look, I'm trying to say I'm sorry. I've acted horribly to you because I thought you abandoned Charlie. I know you didn't have a choice when you were younger but I couldn't understand why you never visited, why you never called him just to check in, why you would ignore one of the best men that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And any time I brought it up he'd break all over again." It's obvious, how much he cares about Charlie, as if he feels the same pain.

I'm glad Charlie has his own set of fans but that doesn't make it better, I don't deserve this.

"That's why everyone in the town hates me? Because they think it's MY fault? That I didn't want to know my father? That I chose to be abandoned by him?"

I cannot get a handle on the thoughts in my head. I'm so angry at the close-minded people in this town and the assumptions they made just because I was forced away from my home when I was so young.

"I get it now, I understand that you never received the letters he sent you and didn't know that he tried to contact your mother. But all we saw then was how torn up he was that his little girl was gone, that his calls and letters went unanswered. Plus I mean most of the people in this town remember your mother, they weren't exactly her biggest admirers."

I look up from my lap to see him staring directly at me. His eyes meet mine and I can see that they are stormy again in their conviction; He wants me to believe him, needs me to.

"Okay I believe you, I can tell you're telling the truth, but that doesn't make it okay... even if I do understand the opinions about my mother. She really is a monster."

We both half-heartedly chuckle. It feels a little forced but it does help to throw away some of the tension.

"For what it's worth I truly am sorry that I prematurely judged you. I understand now that you were just as much a victim in this situation as your father." I nod my head agreeing with what he's saying. We were both hurt by this. _Thanks mom. _

"I'm not a bad guy Bella and I'd like for us to be friends since we'll both be spending a lot of time with Charlie."

I want the drama to end I just don't know if I can trust him yet. And the way my life has been lately trust is kind of high up on the list of attributes I look for.

"I know you care about Charlie or you wouldn't have acted the way you did; you were protecting him. So DEEP DOWN maybe you are a good guy but you'll have to prove it to me."

I wink at him. He knows it's my way of not saying yes, but I'm not saying never.

His smirk is out in full force, the one that I have no doubt has had women on their knees at his feet, and believe me if I hadn't experienced how big of an asshole he can be my panties would already be on the floor…in my father's home…on his couch...

_Stop with the sexual fantasies and focus Bella!_ I snap back to attention just as I hear his reply.

"I do love a challenge Bella." My name rolls off his tongue; he makes it sound sooo much dirtier than a name ever should. It's not hard to hear the innuendo in his voice.

I can't believe he actually thinks I'd go there with him after the way he treated me. I swear he makes my emotions go from opposite ends of the spectrum in two seconds flat. His cocky attitude is making me want to slap him across the face when seconds ago I was ready to take my clothes off for him.

Too bad for him, I'm stubborn as hell.

"That's never going to happen Edwardo. You might want to get used to the pain you're going to be feeling because I've heard blue-balls can be a bitch."

"Who's a bitch?" We both jump at the sound of Charlie's voice. Edward turns beet red, obviously embarrassed and a little scared that my father might have overheard him practically propositioning me. His sudden change in mood makes me feel satisfied and I face Edward with my arms crossed and my own version of his smirk plastered on my face.

"Yeah Edward, why don't you tell Charlie what we were just talking about. What was I referring to again?"

Charlie raises his eyebrows waiting for an answer while Edward looks like he is about to puke, and maybe spank me at the same time. Usually I wouldn't mind the spanking part but I like seeing him squirm more.

"Uh, I forget." He glances down at his watch and makes a big show of the time before telling us he has to go.

"That's a good idea. I don't like that you left Angela by herself over there, you should get back." Edward nods along to what my father is saying as if he totally agrees. Why does Charlie care when Edward goes to work?

He makes his way to the front door. As he opens it he looks back to the pair of us, "I really am sorry Charlie I didn't mean to disrespect you or your daughter. I hope you can forgive me soon Bella." And just like that the smirk is back filling my head with naughty thoughts.

_Damn him._

"Uh Huh." I walk over to the door and start pushing him out of it, "okay, bye now!" As I close it behind him I can hear him cracking up while he walks to his car.

***JB***

I turn back to Charlie and he's watching me like he is suspicious about something.

"That was interesting... Did you and Edward settle your differences?"

I roll my eyes. He's acting as if we're both 5 years old and all Edward did was cut the hair off my Barbie doll. My feelings toward him can't be resolved with a ten-minute time out and a short discussion.

"Sure. I mean I understand but I'm not going to be best friends with the guy. He's kind of an ass Charlie."

Charlie sighs, "He's a good kid Bella. I've known him since he first moved here, kind of took him under my wing because his dad was always working and because I missed having you around. But, I understand why you're hesitant, and I won't push. I just ask that you be civil to one another."

I look down at my lap and fiddle with the end of my t-shirt. I'm a little ashamed that I insulted someone that obviously means a lot to him. "Of course. I wouldn't do that to you Charlie, I wouldn't embarrass you. Now, if I could just get the rest of the town to change their opinions about me."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much Bells. It's Forks, I'm sure the word about you will be out within the hour."

We laugh because we both know he's right. In a small town like this, word travels fast.

"Now tell me why you left L.A. Last I heard you were being considered for some period piece and dating that Jared guy."

I'm shocked to find out that Charlie knows the details about my career. "It's Jake. And how do _you_ know about that?"

"Well of course I know about it! just because your mother wouldn't let me talk to you doesn't mean I didn't care what you were doing. I know how to use Google. Of course I couldn't tell just how much of what I was reading was true."

I chuckle at the thought of this tough guy sitting across from me reading Perez Hilton or any other gossip site that currently has my name plastered all over it. But it seems he doesn't know about the pictures, which three days ago you couldn't get away from. Now, if anyone Googled my name they'd find them. Those pictures would forever be attached to me and would probably be the first result that pops up on the screen.

I don't know if i can handle him looking at me differently when he finds out. He still thinks of me as his little angel...

_little does he know_.

"I guess you haven't checked the sites recently then huh?"

"Well I've been a little busy." He can tell I'm close to breaking down now. I can barely look him in the eye and my palms are sweaty from the anxiousness that is attacking my body. "Bella, what's going on."

And just like that, I'm sobbing. I tell him the whole story, about my "fake" relationship with Jake, about the pictures, about the meeting and how I needed to get away and that he was the only face I wanted to see. He takes me into his arms and provides me with the comfort only a father can give. He doesn't shun me or look at me with the judgment I get from my mother on a daily basis.

"This will all blow over, you'll see. Someone else will shave their head or beat up the paparazzi or get arrested and no one will remember. But until then you can hide out here. I highly doubt anyone will be looking for Marie Dwyer in Forks."

I'm extremely grateful for his offer because I hadn't thought that far ahead. What if he had turned me away? Where would I have gone?

But his words also bring dread into my system. _No one will remember you._ Is that what I wanted, to give up my career? I wasn't so sure yet but I knew I need sometime before I could ever go back to L.A..

"Thanks Charlie…Dad." He hugs me a little tighter and I can feel his happy tears fall onto my head. Neither of us mention them.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes before I realize something important. "No one in Forks knows I'm Marie Dwyer too, right?"

"No. I never told anyone. The last thing I needed was these nosey old ladies to ask me for things or hound me about Hollywood gossip." He shivers as if the thought to him is absolutely horrifying.

I laugh at his antics, finally feeling as if the decision to come here was the best one I could've ever made.

"I better get back to the hotel and get something to eat." With my mention of food I remember Charlie's involvement with Edward's work. "Dad, why do you care so much about when Edward works? Is he in some kind of trouble or something?" I mean the guy is a jerk sometimes but I don't want him to get hurt or anything.

"Bella, I _own_ the bakery. Edward just runs it for me while he works on his side 'projects'." Side projects?

"That must be where I get my cooking skills from then, I love to bake." These are the things I'm looking forward to learning, what my dad and I have in common, what I may have inherited from him besides the deep brown color of my eyes.

I can see how proud Charlie is with my assumption; he wants to know these things too. "If you want you can help out there. We always can use an extra pair of hands and well, it'd be a good chance to spend some time together."

It would be a great way to reconnect with each other while doing something we both love.

"I think that's a great idea Charlie. I'll stop by tomorrow. I better get going, I need to check in with some people, let them know I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow though."

With one last parting hug and more goodbyes I exit the house the most relaxed and optimistic that I have been in years.

They're good feelings to have.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! They keep me wanting to continue! You guys are great!**


	8. Chapter 8- Slow cars and Smirks

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! You all are great! I don't have anyone editing my stuff so all mistakes are mine so I appreciate no one attack me over them :). **

**So I decided to do a little bit of EPOV, just so you can get a bit more insight into what is going on in his head. It was a lot of fun and honestly it flowed from my brain a lot better so you guys will probably get a couple more from him. Enjoy and see you at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I saw her leave the hotel this morning as I was opening the bakery and had a gut instinct of where she was going. I knew she'd try to see Charlie eventually but I thought I'd be able to at least warn him before hand.

I can't lie and say that I haven't been thinking about her since I saw her for the first time last night in my store. I don't think anyone could forget those deep chocolate pools or the long mahogany strands of hair that flowed in endless waves down to her waist.

The second she walked into my store I knew she was going to be the most beautiful girl I would ever see. You could tell she was nervous and shy by the way she moved cautiously around the store, almost as if she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

The fact that she wasn't looking for attention was enough to catch mine. She was different than every other big-boobed bimbo that threw herself at me and I found it intriguing.

But the moment she told me she was a Swan it was as if a switched was flipped inside of me. She was Charlie's long lost daughter; the daughter who ignored his phone calls and the hundreds of letters he had written over the years; the daughter who never called on his birthday; the daughter whose picture I once caught him crying over; the daughter who acted as if the man I could only hope to live up to... _never existed_.

It was for these reasons that I needed to warn Charlie before she just randomly showed up on his doorstep. He deserved to hear it from someone who cared about him. But my car WOULD NOT GO FAST ENOUGH.

_SHIT! C'mon you piece of crap… two blocks to go…Damnit!_

_She's already here._

There was no mistaking that expensive rental car as anyone from Forks. _I'm too late. _But Charlie will still need me, for moral support.

I quickly rush to the door, "Charlie open up! I have to tell you something! It's Important!"

Half-way through my banging Charlie opens up. His face shows the shock that I'm sure he's just received as well as fear that I'm in some sort-of danger.

I know she's already here but I need Charlie to know that I at least TRIED to tell him about Bella. "Charlie, I came to warn…" But before I can finish Bella appears right behind her father. "Oh."

Her face is covered in tear tracks while her hair is a crazy mess. You can tell she has been practically ripping it from her head in anxiety or maybe stress from meeting her father.

But even though she looks heartbreakingly beautiful in her distress I still can't see past the anger that is brewing inside of me.

_How dare she just show up here with no warning; not even a word for more than 15 years!_

I know she can see my anger when her eyes suddenly go from apprehensive to fearful. "I guess I'm too late." I can hear the bitterness in my voice.

I sound like an asshole even to myself.

We stare heatedly into each other's eyes for what seems like hours but could only really be seconds. She's no longer scared of me; that's easy to see with the way her hands are balled into fists. Her face is turning the same angry shade of red Charlie's did when he caught me drinking my first beer at 15 with my buddies.

Finally when I think her face can't turn any redder she blows up. Not literally of course, although it looks like she might; but she starts screaming. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

If I wasn't so angry myself I'd chuckle at how cute she looks mad, like a tiny kitten, but at the moment I can't look past the pain she may be causing to one of the most important people in my life.

I look back to Charlie who looks confused at Bella's outburst. He looks back and forth between us trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Do you two know each other?"

After a couple seconds of silence I can tell Bella has no intention of answering her father, or maybe she can't, her face IS still that angry shade of red. I roll my eyes at her childish behavior before answering the question. "We've met briefly. She came into the shop last night before closing."

Before Charlie can respond Bella doesn't hesitate this time to add her own tid-bit of information, "Don't forget to tell him how you treated me like I was some sort of town Pariah." I don't miss the self-satisfied smirk on her face afterwards either.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

_Uh-Oh. _

Now I can definitely see the resemblance between them. They're both facing me, both of their eyes are twitching and the color of Charlie's face starts to match Bella's. They look like they've both been sitting out in the sun with their creamy skin for hours with zero sunblock.

It'd be extremely funny if I weren't about to be slaughtered by a pair of Swans. Apparently Charlie isn't happy with anyone treating his daughter as anything less than a lady.

"Bella will you excuse Edward and me?" Charlie grabs me and yanks me back towards the door.

"OW OW OW… jeeze Charlie. Who knew you were still so strong old man?" I laugh hoping to break the tension because I know in about two seconds I'm about to get ripped a new asshole.

He doesn't find my joke funny. Instead he sort of throws me in front of him, so hard that I have to place my hands on the porch railing in order to regain my balance. When I feel as if my feet are firmly planted on the ground I turn to face the man that has been more of a father to me over the years than my actual birth parent.

He's not happy. The disappointment is etched into every line of his downtrodden face. I know why he's upset. Just as I see him as a father figure, he sees me as the son he never got to have. He didn't "raise" me to disrespect women, especially those who he's close to. Suddenly my idea to keep Bella away from Charlie doesn't sound as brilliant as I though it would be.

He stares me down with his penetrating gaze before finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. "You wanna tell me why you've been treating my daughter so shitty?"

"She's been gone forever Charlie, I just didn't want her to hurt you more than she already has." I can't even look in his eyes because the disappointment I see there is crippling. I kind of kick my shoes around while keeping my eyes stared fixedly at them.

"I saw how upset you got when every phone call went unanswered, when the birthday cards you sent were just returned. I saw how angry you got at Renee whenever she refused to let Bella talk to you, how quiet you got whenever anyone even mentioned Bella's name. I just couldn't let you or see you get hurt again. You're like MY dad, Charlie and I didn't want to lose you too."

It isn't until I say the words that I realize that my actions may have been a little more than selfless. I was jealous of Bella coming back. Charlie already had a daughter; he didn't need me as a son.

When I finally start to look up it's with trepidation. I know he's upset with me, hell I'm upset with myself. But it's all for naught because as soon as I meet Charlie's gaze he wraps me into his arms; It's like I'm 10 years old again and I just fell out of the tree behind his house.

"You know that just because Bella's back doesn't mean I'm not going to make time for you right? Edward, as far as I'm concerned you're my son."

His words are a source of reassurance for me. Charlie has never lied to me before so there is no reason for him to start now.

"As far as Bella's concerned son, you have that all wrong. She never wanted to leave; she was seven years old for Christ's sake, she didn't have a choice."

"I know Charlie but how could she just ignore you and never try to contact you? If you were half the father to her as you've been to me wild horses shouldn't have been able to keep her away."

At my words Charlie seems to get more upset. I can tell he is warring with himself, whether or not to tell me something. I can see that I'm not exactly helping the situation with my accusations and the last thing I want is to hurt Charlie any further.

"Look, you don't have to tell me, if you trust Bella than I'll give her a chance. You've never been wrong about a person before…"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Edward but it's complicated and ultimately Bella's decision. Just know that she didn't have a choice about leaving and she's missed me just as much as I've missed her. Her mother… she kept her from me. She didn't know about the letters or the phone calls Edward, and I believe her. We've both been hurt. It's time to heal now."

By the end of his speech he can't keep the smile off his face and I know that reason is because Bella, his little girl, is back in his life.

"I'll look after Bella for you too Charlie. I know I treated her like shit at first but… I'll make it right."

He pats me on my shoulder, **hard**, and chuckles. "That's all I ask. We'll all be one big happy family." Then we're both cracking up at how the tables have turned.

** *JB ***

When we get back inside to Bella, Charlie is quick to seat each of us on the couch in our separate corners. It's like we're about to spar, which I mean, Bella does look like she wants to junk punch me.

"Now you two need to talk this out. You're both very important to me and I won't have any animosity between the two of you. Bella, I've talked to Edward and I understand the reasons behind the way he was acting…but that doesn't make it right."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Bella smirk in my direction as I can feel mine slowly slip from my face. I hear Charlie warn Bella not to punch me, _guess I was right about her violent tendencies_, and then see him leave the room.

We're alone. And now that I know that she isn't some "she-devil" I have a whole other problem on my hands. I'm suddenly nervous, and all too aware of how gorgeous this woman next to me is. Normally I would take advantage of this situation, but this is Charlie's daughter and I have to be a gentleman.

It's minutes before I finally decide I can no longer handle the silence.

"Charlie told me you didn't have a choice when you left, that you were really young and your mother was a controlling bitch. Well he didn't exactly call her a bitch but you know what I mean."

At the mention of her mother Bella's head snaps up to give me a death stare. At first I'm confused, I'm apologizing but then she doesn't hold back in telling me what her problem is.

"Do you really think calling my mother a bitch is going to get you in my good graces? Even if it's true, she's still my mom."

She's loyal; it's another redeeming quality to add to her list. She's loyal to a person who dragged her away from the only life she knew and the continued to control her life and keep her from her father. I don't know whether to idolize her or lecture her about being a better judge of character.

I let out an exasperated breath that I know she hears. But I'm not exasperated with her but more so that now that I can see the good in her it's going to be so hard to stay away.

"Look, I'm trying to say I'm sorry. I've acted horribly to you because I thought you abandoned Charlie. I know you didn't have a choice when you were younger but I couldn't understand why you never visited, why you never called him just to check in, why you would ignore one of the best men that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And any time I brought it up he'd break all over again."

She needs to know that it was never about her. That it was always about protecting Charlie. He's my best friend, my mentor.

She turns pensive all of a sudden. The stern face slowly morphs into an empathetic one, as if she can see how much Charlie means to me. And then it turns pensive; she's starting to piece things together.

And then she's angry again, red face and all, but thankfully it's directed at everyone else.

"That's why everyone in the town hates me? Because they think it's MY fault? That I didn't want to know my father? That I chose to be abandoned by him?"

"I get it now, I understand that you never received the letters he sent you and didn't know that he tried to contact your mother. But all we saw then was how torn up he was that his little girl was gone, that his calls and letters went unanswered. Plus I mean most of the people in this town remember your mother, they weren't exactly her biggest admirers."

I suddenly need her to believe me. She's looking down into her lap, all broken hearted. I need her to look at me, to see I'm completely serious. And then she does, and looking into her teary eyes, it's as if I finally see things clearly. She owns me. I'd never be able to deny her anything.

_Sorry Charlie._

She finally accepts my apology, agreeing with my assessment of her mother. And after apologizing again I suggest we start by being friends…for Charlie's sake.

"I'm not a bad guy Bella and I'd like for us to be friends since we'll both be spending a lot of time with Charlie."

She looks hesitant and it almost brings me to my knees. I want to beg her to forgive me; to give me a chance.

She must see something in my face because eventually she puts my fears somewhat to rest.

"I know you care about Charlie or you wouldn't have acted the way you did; you were protecting him. So DEEP DOWN maybe you are a good guy but you'll have to prove it to me."

And then she winks. And I want to fall to my knees for a whole other reason.

_She's asking for it._

"I do love a challenge Bella." I do my best to emphasize her name; she really is beautiful.

I pull out the smirk in full force; the one that usually has women throwing themselves at me.

I should've known it wouldn't work on her. She doesn't even hesitate before turning me down.

"That's never going to happen Edwardo. You might want to get used to the pain you're going to be feeling because I've heard blue-balls can be a bitch."

Fortunately I haven't experienced blue-balls for myself since high school but I have a feeling she's right, and that I'll be reacquainted with them very soon.

When Charlie finally returns to break up our flirting Bella tries to put me on the spot. I immediately feel guilty for all the ways I've thought of defiling Bella in the past 20 minutes.

The hard-on I've been sporting since we sat on that fucking couch has shrunk considerably. Bella is definitely satisfied with herself.

I make up some bullshit response before saying I have to get back to the bakery. Lord knows Angela can't concentrate on shit now that Ben's back.

I walk to the door but I know I can't let Bella think she's won or that I've given up.

"I really am sorry Charlie I didn't mean to disrespect you or your daughter. I hope you can forgive me soon Bella." With that I throw one more panty-dropping smile before she's literally pushing me out the door.

I laugh all the way to the car. This is going to be fun.

_Game on Bella Swan_

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! Please review! and if anyone wants to pimp out my story I wouldn't be opposed to it ;) Any feedback in general would be great. **


End file.
